real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Kissinger
Henry Alfred Kissinger (born in Furth Germany on May 27th, 1923) is an American diplomat and political scientist who served as National Security Adviser under Richard Nixon and Gerald Ford (1969 - 1975) and Secretary Of State under Gerald Ford (1973-1977) among other advisory roles, and is the founder and chairman of Kissinger Associates an international consulting firm founded in 1982. A Jewish refugee who fled Nazi Germany with his family in 1938, he became National Security Advisor in 1969 and U.S. Secretary of State in 1973. For his actions negotiating a ceasefire in Vietnam, Kissinger received the 1973 Nobel Peace Prize under controversial circumstances, with two members of the committee resigning in protest. Kissinger later sought, unsuccessfully, to return the prize after the ceasefire failed. A practitioner of Realpolitik, Kissinger played a prominent role in United States foreign policy between 1969 and 1977. During this period, he pioneered the policy of détente with the Soviet Union, orchestrated the opening of relations with the People's Republic of China, engaged in what became known as shuttle diplomacy in the Middle East to end the Yom Kippur War, and negotiated the Paris Peace Accords, ending American involvement in the Vietnam War. Kissinger has also been associated with such controversial policies as U.S. involvement in the 1973 Chilean military coup, a "green light" to Argentina's National Reorganization Process for their Dirty War, and U.S. support for Pakistan during the Bangladesh War despite the genocide being perpetrated by his allies. After leaving government, he formed Kissinger Associates, an international geopolitical consulting firm. Kissinger has written over one dozen books on diplomatic history and international relations. Kissinger remains widely regarded as a controversial figure in American politics, and has been condemned as an alleged war criminal by journalists, political activists, and human rights lawyers. According to a 2014 survey by Foreign Policy magazine, 32.21% of prominent American international relations scholars considered Kissinger the most effective U.S. Secretary of State since 1965. Villainy Due to his controversial and borderline illegal actions as National Security Adviser and Secretary of State, he is considered by many a war criminal. This is for overseeing the mass bombings of Cambodia and Laos during the Nixon administration (especially during the Vietnam War) resulting in the deaths of between 50,000 - 150,000 Cambodian men, women, and children rather than the intended targets of North Vietnamese troops and National Liberation Front militias. These bombings destabilized governments while displaying Kissinger's callous disregard for human life. These bombings led to the rise of the Khmer Rouge and Pol Pot, who carried out a genocide against millions of Vietnamese and Cambodian civilians. Another crime of his was his pivotal involvement in pressuring Nixon to overthrow democratically elected president Salvador Allende of Chile in 1973. He oversaw the overthrow of the government and its replacement with the regime of Augusto Pinochet, a mass murdering dictator who killed several thousands of his own citizens and interned and tortured thousands more; this was apart of Operation Condor, a multi-year campaign of state terrorism in South America that was backed by the CIA and established a number of right-wing military dictatorships in South America in order to prevent communism from taking hold in South America. Gallery Henry Kissinger.jpg Henry Kissinger en 1976.jpg Category:List Category:Political Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:War Criminal Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Villains Category:Cold war villains Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Evil Category:Business Leaders Category:Greedy Category:Important Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Anti - Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Government support Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Surprise Villains Category:Liars